Heretofore, pet owners have used separate dishes to provide food and water for their pets. The following United States patents show various utensils for feeding and/or watering small animals.
U.S. Pat. No. design 218,831 issued Sep. 29, 1970 to D. C. Leeming for a Drinking Trough for Poultry which has an upstanding central portion terminating in a tube that is threaded to receive the end of a garden hose.
U.S. Pat. No. design 226,838 issued May 8, 1973 to W. Ruskin for a Combined Pet Food Bar Display Tray and Feed or Similar Article shows a shallow square pan with a horizontally extending handle.
U.S. Pat. No. design 289,807 issued May 12, 1987 to J. C. Russell for an Adjustable Height Pet Feeder shows a dish shaped food receptacle supported by three adjustable length legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,576 issued October, 1964 to G. W. Faurot for an Anti-splash Watering and Feeding Device for Animals illustrates an anti-splash watering dish which can be converted into a food dish by inserting a disposable container.